Welcome to Peach Creek
by Writer25
Summary: She woke up with no memories and no background, just a letter telling her to mingle with the kids of Peach Creek. How will the kids f the cul-de-sac react to her? How will she react to them. Read and Review please!
1. Prolouge

Afteernoon sunlight and a ceiling fan. Those were the first two things I noticed when I opened my eyes. I lay there blinking, watching the blades spin lazily, until I couldn't tell how long I had been staring at them. I realized I was laying on the floor and sat up in order to get a better bearing on my surroundings. My back met against a bed frame so I assumed I was in a bedroom. _Was it mine_? The only other objects in the room were a desk, a chair, and a guitar in the corner. I stood up on stiff, aching legs and rubbed my forehead in confusion. I had no idea where I was or even my name, but strangely enough I was more confused than worried. However, I did begin to worry a little when I glanced down and saw that I was wearing nothing but a white bra and panties. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"This is beyond weird." I mumbled to myself, my voice sounding strangely loud in the large room.

My legs felt like they were about to buckle so I sat down on the bed which was when my hand found the white envelope that was sitting there. I picked it up eagerly only to find that the front was blank. No address, no name...nothing. I was about to throw it to the side when I realized that there might be something _inside._

My hands shook as I opened the flap and pulled out a single sheet of typed paper. I closed my eyes briefly, took a breath, and read it

**Hey you, **it read, **I bet you're wondering where you are, who you are, and why you are you're here. **

"No duh." I mumbled.

**First of all, welcome to Peach Creek, a friendly cul-de-sac filled with neighborhood kids. Right now you should be in the bedroom of your vey own house. That's right, your house. No parents, siblings, or relatives. Don't feel too lonely though. This neighborhood is filled with kids your age so you shouldn't get bored. As for who you are, I'll leave that to you. This neighborhood is filled with all different kinds of kids so don't be afraid to hang with all of them and see where you fit in best.**

I stopped reading for a moment and rubbed myforehead. This was beyond weird. I felt like part of some crazy social experiment. I sat down on the bed to finissh reading.

**I also bet that you're wondering who I am... you don't need to know. You also won't need to commuunicate with me, nor will I be present. All of your needs will be met accordingly and since life is pretty simple in Peach Creek, you shouldn't need much. There is however one small thing that I require from you. On the desk there is a small book in which I would like you to keep a diary of your interactions. Well, I supposee that's all you need to know for the moment. Have fun and good luck! ~ The Author. Btw- your name is Jaclyn. **

I stared at the letter stupidly for a few minutes as my mind struggled to understand what I just read. The whole idea was just too crazy to comprehend. And yet, I still didn't feel the least bit afraid or terrified. Just nervous at the thought of meeeting a bunch of kids and trying to make friends. I sighed and ran a hand over my face, only to knock off a pair of glasses I didn't realize I had been wearing. I bent down to pick them up when I noticed a dark blue backpack laying half under the bed with another envelope attached to the front. Feeling slightly dizzy I opened it and pulled out another typed letter.

**Hey Jaclyn! I went ahead and packed some supplies for you for school just in case you woke up late. I also figured that after you woke up you mightt want to just take te rest of the day and adjust to your situation so you'll start school tomorrow. In the front pocket you should find your class schedule, some lunch money, and your locker combination as well as its location. Have fun ~ The Author.**

Almost as if on que I heard the rumble of a loud engine and went to the window too see a large yellow school bus unload a group of kids. I felt my skin grow hot as I watched them talk to each other in small groups for a while before dispersing into separate houses. One girl wearing a cheerleading uniform went into the house next door to mine.

"Why the heck am I so nervous?" I mumbled rubbing my temple. "Maybe a short walk will calm my nerves."

I started blushing again when I realized that I was still unclothed and looked around wildly for something to wear. My eyes fell on to two large doors and I rushed to them, praying that they were the doors of a closet and not to some outsite balcony. To my amazement and relief, it was in fact a walk in closet filled with skirts, dresses, jeans, pants, shirts, shoes, and many other different articles of clothing, enough to clothe ten girls my age. Hanging from the light switch in the middle of the closet was yet another envelope.

"Boy, for someond who said I won't need to communicate with them, you sure are chatty" I mumbled dryly.

**Hey Jaclyn, like I mentioned earlier I want you to choose what kind of person you want to be so I filled this closet with all kinds of different clothing so you can have your pick. Have fun~ The Author**

I sifted through the racks and instantly decided against a skirt or a dress. Since all I really wanted to do was take a short walk I decided on a pair of jeans and close fitting, short sleeved hoodie with colorful twisting designs on the front. I pulled on some socks and a pair of sneakers and headed towards where I hoped were the stairs or at least the front door was. I got lost twice upstairs but I did find what looked like a library, and a room with art supplies and a stereo. When I finally got downstairs I got lost again but time I found the kitchen and a large living room. When I did reach the front door I found another envelope. Instead of another letter though, there was a small note.

**In case you get lost.**

I up ended the envelope and a set of keys as well as a folded up piece of paper fell into my hand. Unfolded, the paper turned out to be a map of Peach Creek with a red circle drawn around one of the houses with the words "your house" written next to it. I instantly felt like an idiot for attempting to go walking with no idea where to go or how to get back. I studied the map for a moment before deciding that the woods would be the best place for my walk.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find this creek." I said to no one in particular. "Ugh. I gotta make these friends soon."

Before stepping out I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair suddenly realizing that I had yet to look at a mirror. My hair was shoulder length and a little messy so I wondered if I should find a brush just in case I did meet one of the kids but I decided against it. If worst came to worst I could just put the hood up. With that thought in mind I pocketed my house key and stepped out the front door.

The firs thing thing I noticed was that there was no one outside (much to my secret relief).

"Must be doing homework I guess."

I did think I saw movement from one of the houses across the street, but when I looked closer all I saw was a piece of wood with what looked like a face drawn on it looking out of a window. I strugged and kept going. Following the map I was able to find the woods pretty quickly and let myself get lost in them. I smiled at how much at home I felt here despite my peculiar situation. I walked slowly savoring the rich dampness of the earth and the gentle rustling of the trees. I put my hands in my pocket and starting humming some random tune that I made up in my head. As I continued walking I came across a clearing with a large dead tree lying in the center of it.

I stared at it for a second before shrugging, "Eh, why not?"

I walked to the other side of the tree, lay the back of my head against it, and closed my eyes for a little cat nap.

_Snap! _ The sound woke me up, but thinking that it was probably just a squirrel I decided not to get up just yet and kept my eyes closed. I then could have sworn I heard footsteps as well but decided to ignore them.

"Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating! "

My eyes shot open and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my temple. The voice had come from the side of the clearing I came in and now the footsteps were steadily getting closer. I was frozen from nervousness and hoped that whoever it was would go back the way they came. I had no such luck.

"It seems that Carlos feels just as home here as he was in the jar." the voice continued gleefully just on the other side of the tree. " Just look as he climbs up this fallen tree! It's as if he plans to recolinize it himself."

_Please be talking about a different fallen tree. Please be talking about a different fallen tree!_ I prayed silently in my head.

The person on the other side of the tree chuckled. "But what can one expect from the Lamprima aurata, or as they're most commonly known as, the stag beetle."

_Please be talking about a differen-wait. Did he just say 'stag beetle'? _At that very moment I felt the prickle of insect legs go down the back of my neck.

Before I could stop it a high pitched shrieking noise worked it's way out from my throat and out of my mouth. " Get if off!Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

I jumped up from my hiding place and hopped from one leg to the other and frantically tried to dislodge the beetle which had become attached to the back of my hoodie. In the corner of my eye I could see a guy around my age wearing a brown jacket and a black and white hat looking as surprised and as panicky as I felt.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" he wrung his hands nervously and then made his way quickly towards me. "P-p-p-please f-forgive me, but I had no idea you were there! Allow me to assist you!"

I suddenly froze when he gently put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving and with the same gentleness removed the beetle. I cleared my throat and felt my face heat up from complete and utter embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." I said quietly.

"You're, um, you're welcome. " he said just as quietly.

There was a moment of embarrassed and awkward silence as we both stood there staring at the ground nervously. After about thirty seconds I couldn't take it any longer.

"Well I should get going now, thank you, bye!" I hurriedly brushed past him and ran out of the clearing.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that I realized that I forget to check the map. It took me another hour to make my way out and by the time I got home night had fallen. Even though I was relieved at making it back home I felt stupid for not staying around to talk to that guy. But I realized that a combination of nerves and embarrassment would have probably stifled conversation. With that thought in mind I decided to play it cool when and if I saw him again.

I groaned when I realized that next time might be at school tomorrow which started at seven thirty in the morning. After I quick shower (turned out that there was a bathroom next to my room) I crawled into bed and waited for morning.


	2. First Day of School

The next morning dawned brightly with a slight chill in the air as the kids of the cul-de-sac got ready for school. Eddward, known to everyone else as Double Dee, was already showered, dressed, and was just drying off his breakfast dishes when his back door slammed open.

"Gracious!" Double Dee leapt about a foot in the air and turned to see who had quite literally had broken into his home.

"Double Deeeeeeee!" Ed, his simple minded yet endearing best friend, crushed him in a hug. "Hurry up Mr. Slow-poke for we must hurry to scbool to see the new friend come fresh from the I don't know where."

"New friend?" Double Dee gasped and struggled to release himself from Ed's grip. "Please Ed, it's probably just Eddy attempting to fool everyone again."

Ed seemed to ponder this for a long moment before dropping Edd unceremoniously onto the floor. Then with a look of intense concentration on his face he opened his jacket and dug through an inside pocket. Ed pulled a still snoring Eddy out by his hair and studied him intently for a moment.

"EDDY'S RIGHT HERE DOUBLE DEE!" He shouted startling Eddy awake.

"ED YOU MORON!" Eddy yelled just as loudly and began to throttle him.

"Oh dear," Edd wrung his hands nervously and began to sweat. "If there really is a newly arrived member of our humble cul-de-sac then it might be that young lady that I somewhat had the pleasure of meeting yesterday."

"Young lady?" Eddy stopped pummling Ed for a moment and turned to look at Edd suspiciously. "You mean to tell me that you met a chick yesterday and didn't tell me?"

"Well Eddy, if you and Ed hadn't gotten yet another detention yesterday, then maybe you two would have met her as well. Though she did rather rudely leave without introducing herself, she seemed quite nice."

Eddy made a rude noise and waved his hand impatiently. "No one cares about that stuff Einstein, was she a babe or not?"

Edd blushed indignantly. "Eddy! Not everyone judges their fellow peers by looks alone. I for one value honesty, integrity, and of course good hygiene."

Eddy glared at Edd walked out the door. "Let's just hope that their not as boring as you, Sockhead."

"Or as loud as Eddy." Ed said cheerfully following Eddy out making his own doorway through the wall.

Edd sighed and grabbed his bag. "Heaven knows what I would do if she's like either of you."

* * *

I arrived at the school much sooner than I expected and already the hall was bustlibg with activity. No one seemed to notice me though and I found my locker easily. I placed my books inside and buried my face in the l locker so I could take a moment to gather my nerves. I touched my hair for the fifth time and wished the this Author had included a curling iron or fancier shampoo in my bathroom. _Dont be stupid, they're just kids. They won't care about your hair._

The warning bell rang and I quickly closed my locker and found myself face to face with the same piece of wooden I saw yesterday. I stood frozen in absolute confusion.

"Uh-"

"HIYA NEWGIRL!"

A bald guy with an enormous head who turned out to be carrying the wood popped up from behind it and grinned at me.

"Uh, hi-"

"Plank said that he saw you move in yesterday." he said gesterig to the wood. "And we just wanted to give you a big ol' how-de-do!"

"Um, hi I'm-"

"Hey Johnny!" a voice called from behind me. "Who you talking to?"

I turned and saw a good looking guy with a red baseball cap coming towards us. I bit my lip and fought the urge to my hair again.

"Hiya, Kevin! I told ya Plank saw a new kid on the block." Johnny began to skip around us. "Told ya so! Told ya so! Told ya so!"

He continued chanting and running until he ran smack into a tall muscular kid with blue hair.

"Wood-boy! Why must you run like chickens when milk runs sour?"

The cute guy rolled his eyes and leaned against the lockers. "Ignore baldy. I'm Kevin and that's Rolf. So what's your name?"

"Um, Jaclyn, but you can call me Jackie." I smiled. _This is easier than I thought it'd be. _

Kevin hoisted his bag more firmly on his shoulders and grinned. "So what homeroom are you in?"

Unfortunately, before I could answer Kevin glanced at someone behind my shoulder and straightened up with a semi goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Kevin," a cheerful, girly voice said behind me. "Who's your friend?"

I turned to see a girl with short blond hair walking towards us. Kevin grinned even harder and I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Oh, uh, h-hey Nazz. This is the new kid, Jackie."

"Cool." Nazz turned to smile at me and grabbed both of my hands. "Like, totally great to meet you. I've been, like, waiting for another girl my age to hang out with."

"HEY AND JUST WHAT IS _THAT _ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" a shrill voice nearly knocked us both off our feets. A younger girl with long orange hair stood glowering at her while a pasty looking boy stood nervously next to her. Nazz had the grace to look embarrassed.

_Brrrring,! _ The second bell startled me so badly that I nearly dropped all of my things. The rest of the kids rushed down the hall, panicking about being late again and getting detention. I started to follow after them until I glanced down at my class schedule and realized that my homeroom was in the complete _opposite _ direction. I spun around quickly and ran smack into someone knocking us both other.

"Wow, I am so so sorry," I laughed nervously and started gathering the fallen papers ad books."I swear I've been a nervous wreck all day."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I must be the one to apologize," a familiar voice said. "I'm afraid I was the one who ran into you."

I glanced up and instantly recognized the boy I had ran away from on my first day in Peach Creek. I felt the mere memory of my embarrassment rise up in my cheeks. He fished gathering up his things and smiled at me nervously.

"I'm Jaclyn! Call me Jackie." I burst out suddenly, thrusting my hand out.

He seemed startled at first, but gave me another warm smile and shook my hand. "Eddward. But eveyone calls me Double Dee. It's nice to finally, and officially, meet you."

A small buzzing sound went off and Double Dee frowned and glanced at his watch. His eyes went wide and he even started o shake a little.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" he said nervously. "I'm afraid that my earlier dilly-dallying with my two other companions, Ed and Eddy, have left us with only fifteen minutes left to get to homeroom."

"Well, I guess we should hurry then, shouldn't we?" I helped him to his feet and together we rushed to the same classroom. No sooner had we entered than we had entered and taken our seats that the final bell rang and two guys ran in covered in what looked like a mixture of gravy, peanut butter, mayo, and olives. Both were holding detention slips. The bigger one didn't seemed to mind, but the short one glowered at Edd as he walked pass.

"Thanks for ditching us, Sockhead!" the shorter onne hissed out of the side of his motb before taking a seat behind him.

Edd rolled his eyes and I was about to ask him if those were the companions he meant, but the teacher walked in and class began.


	3. Lunch Room

I grabbed my lunch tray and looked around the expansive cafeteria for a place to sit. There was a test in my last class so the teacher sent me to the library, making me about ten minutes early for lunch. I spotted three girls sitting at one of the tables in the corner and started to head towards them.

"Hey!" the blond-haired girl with bucked teeth suddenly screamed. "You stole my tater tot!"

Next to her, a girl wearing green capris laughed and grabbed two more off of her plate. "And? What are you going to do about it?"

With an enraged roar the blond girl leaped over the table and her. The third girl turned her head toward in my direction and roughly nudged the other two. "Looks like we got ourselves an audience girls."

The other two stopped fighting and all three girls glared at me. I slowly turned around and headed to a different table. I picked over my food and was just starting to feel lonely when I felt someone pull out a chair next to me.

"Hey Jackie," Kevin grinned down at me, spinning a tray on his finger. "This seat taken?"

I blushed and quickly shook my head. "N-no. Go ahead."

"Thanks. HEY ROLF! NAZZ! OVER HERE!"

"Geez, Kev. Could you, like, be any louder?" Nazz rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of me.

Rolf sat on the other side of the table and frowned as Nazz pulled a salad out of her lunch bag and started nibbling on it.

"Rolf still does not understand why you eat food only fit for rabbits, go-go Nazz girl." He then reached into his lunch bag and pulled out an impossibly large slab of steak on what looked like a small pitch fork. "This is real food fit for a true son of shepherd."

"Whoa." I mumbled.

"That has to be like, two hundred calories, dude." Nazz mumbled.

Kevin frown and looked down at his burger which was understandably small in comparison. He then shrugged and pasted on a phony, cocky smile.

"Well, you know, coach doesn't want me to eat too many calories. Doesn't want me to get too bulky for track" He smirked and flexed his bicep while Nazz rolled her eyes while I giggled.

Later, the younger kids from before, they introduced themselves as Jimmy and Sarah, came over and we were, um, entertained by Kevin's story about how he won some football match (all by himself apparently). I tried to pay attention, but I kept feeling my attention wander. The next table over that bald kid, I think his name was John or Johnny, was talking to his piece of wood and at one of the other tables those three girls I saw earlier were now fighting over a slice of pie. Aside from them, the rest of the cafeteria was surprisingly empty.

I started to turn my attention back to Kevin's story when the cafeteria doors burst open and three boys came running in. The first two I didn't recognize right away. The first one was really tall and had a joyful yet somewhat, well to be brutally frank, stupid expression on his face. By completely contrast the second guy was short and stocky with a cunning glint in his eyes. It was the third guy behind those two that I recognized with a blush of left over embarrassment.

Double D waved to me with an embarrassed smile of his own and I started to wave back when I felt Kevin jog my elbow.

"Yo Jackie," he grumbled to me, "Be careful hanging out with those three. They're total dorks."

"Uh..." before I could come up with a response I looked over and realized that the large one was running directly towards me.

"HELLO NEW FRIEND! MY NAME IS ED!" He yelled throwing his arms around me in a crushing hug.

He lifted me off of my feet and swung around me around literally knocking over everyone else. In the midst of the hug the overwhelming smell of sweat socks, moldy cheese, and old luncheon meat hit me full force and I had difficulty breathing.

"H-hi Ed," I managed to gasp out. "N-name's J-Jackie."

"Ed please," Double D said nervously hovering around Ed's elbow. "We mustn't frighten-"

"Clam it, Sock-head." The shorter guy shoved him aside rather roughly and even broke me out of Ed's powerful grip.

"S'up new guy?" He grinned slipping an arm around my shoulder. Ed's unique, um, scent, was instantly replaced with the smell of strong, musty cologne and cheap shampoo. "Name's Eddy and for a lousy 50 cents I can give you a grand tour of Peach Creek Jr. High with the coolest guy in school."

Ed popped up and wrapped an arm around both of us. "Yeah, new friend Jackie! Eddy is the gravy in a vat of mashed potatoes. Make Eddy sound cool Lumpy!"

"Um." I was starting to feel dizzy from the smell, and yet I could feel a laugh bubbling up in my throat. "L-let me get back to you on that."

Suddenly, Kevin's fist shot out and punched Eddy out effectively knocking Ed away as well."Told you those guys were dorks." He growled.

It actually seemed a little harsh to me. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to say something about it when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I followed the others out of the cafeteria and headed toward my locker when I felt a timid hand on my shoulder.

"I apologize for the behavior of my two companions." Double D said giving a gapped tooth smile. "But I assure you that they are relatively harmless."

"Oh, no it's fine." I smiled. "They seemed, um, interesting. Were those the two friends who made you late this morning?"

Double D was just about to answer when Eddy shoved him out of the way.

"So, Jack! How about that tour?" Eddy smirked. "It's only two stinkin' quarters and you'll get to be seen with me, Eddy."

I bit my lip to hold in a chuckle and pulled two quarters out of my jeans. "Sure, why not?"

Eddy grinned and I could have sworn I saw dollar signs in his eyes. He eagerly reached out for the money, biting the tip of his tongue in excitement, but before I could drop the quarters into his palm I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away.

"Come on, Jackie!" Nazz said pulling me away from the Eds. "We're gonna be late for gym class."

"O-Okay, sure." I looked back and tried not to laugh at Eddy's completely shocked and crestfallen face. "Um, sorry! Maybe some other time?"

Eddy yelled something that I couldn't hear and Nazz pulled me through the gym doors.


	4. Kickball

**A/N- So so so sorry for not updating in a while! I just opened two new art blogs and my job has been giving me too many hours so I've had no time to write. I also had a case of writer's block. I should be able to update regularly now though. Reviews are always loved!**

* * *

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..._

"And then we could, like, paint each others nails..."

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen..._

"Oo! And I have these cool, new roller blades that I've been dying to use..."

_Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..._

"Sometimes Kevin will ride his bike with me, but then all he wants to talk about sports and his stupid bike and I just-"

"Twenty-two." I stopped doing sit-ups and took a breather. They had the girls and boys separated even though it was only the two of us. Nazz and I were supposed to be doing sit-ups, but so far all Nazz was doing was chatting.

"Yeah sounds fun." I told her. _Can I even roller blade?_

"You do have roller skates right?" Nazz looked at me hopefully.

_Oh perfect, a way out. _

"Oh, darn. You know, I think I lost mine during the move." I avoided her eyes and hoped that I didn't sound too relieved.

"Oh that's fine. You can use my old ones."

"Uh...great. Thanks, Nazz."

_Yeah, thanks a bunch Nazz._

XXXX

"I can't believe it! Of all the stinkin', no good, rotten luck!" Eddy ranted on the other side of the gym. "If it wasn't for that lousy, shovel chinned Kevin I would have had a whole fifty cents!"

"W-w-well E-Eddy," Double D grunted struggling to a push up. "I-I for one t-think that we should ext-tend a non-selfish, w-warm welcoming hand and g-give her a tour gratis."

Ed stopped doing his own push ups and looked up with confusion. "Does new friend Jack need to shred his cheese, Double D?"

"Yeah, sockhead," Eddy frowned. "Why the heck would we get Jack a cheese grater!?"

"Her name is Jaclyn, and I said 'gratis' not- Oof!" A large, red rubber ball smacked Edd in the back of the head cutting him off.

"Hey losers!" Kevin yelled from across the gym. "Get your butts over here! It's kickball time!"

"Kick the ball. Kick the ball. Kick the ball." Ed chanted happily.

"Oh, curse this infernal game." Double D grumbled. "Though I suppose it's better than dodge ball. Maybe Kevin will be in a forgiving mood today."

"Yeah right," Eddy mumbled. "Something must be buggin' Shovel Chin because he's been in a bad mood since lunch."

Sure enough when they reached the other side of the gym Kevin was impatiently tapping his foot looking over who he wanted for his team. Beside him Rolf stood smugly a knowing smile on his face.

"Now that the dorks are here, let's hurry up and pick our teams." Kevin grumbled to Rolf. "Nazz."

"I see you pick go-go Nazz girl," Rolf smirked. "So I pick... Johnny the wood boy."

"Fine. I pick..." Kevin's finger started to drift towards Ed until Nazz nudged his elbow and whispered something in his ear. "Sure, whatever. I pick Jaclyn."

"The large Ed boy."

"Ugh, Double Dweeb."

"He who resembles a footstool Ed-boy."

"FOOTSTOOL!?" Eddy exclaimed angrily.

Kevin blew his whistle loudly and hustled his team to the center of the gym.

"Okay, listen up," Kevin whispered in a conspirator's tone. "Rolf and I had this little bet and now we gotta win this thing. No excuses!"

"But Kevin, I fear that with the added muscle of Ed and Rolf and um, my lack thereof, we may not be able to-"

"Aw come on Double D," Nazz interrupted nudging his shoulder. "You don't need muscle to play kickball."

"Yeah, dork just kick the ball and run around the bases got it!?" Kevin said impatiently. "We're kicking first. Now break!"

Kevin's team lined up against the wall of the gym and Double D found himself next to Jaclyn at the end of the line.

"Geez," Jackie mumbled to Edd, "Does Kevin always get this way about gym class?"

"Yes, well," Edd chuckled. "Kevin does tend to take sport activities very seriously."

Rolf wound up and rolled the red rubber ball towards Kevin, literally making it streak across the gym. Kevin made a growling noise, swung his leg back, and kicked. Everyone gasped as it flew through the air, Kevin grinned and ran towards first base.

"Plank's got it! Plank's got it!" Johnny from second base shouted lifting Plank up into the air.

The ball smacked Plank out of Johnny's hand and Kevin easily passed second and headed to towards third.

"Plank buddy, speak to me!" Johnny cried out while Eddy ran past him to pick up the ball.

"Here stupid catch!" He yelled throwing the ball to Ed who was waiting at third.

"You mean this one Eddy?" Ed caught the ball a second after Kevin touched third base.

Nazz went up to kick next and everyone cheered her on, especially Kevin. It wasn't like she needed any encouragement though. Her kick wasn't very powerful and the ball didn't go far, but everyone was too busy staring at her to try to stop her from running around the bases. Rolf let out an exclamation of frustration in some foreign language and stomped off to get the ball himself. Needless to say that she made it all the way home which meant that Kevin made it home too. Two Kevin, zero Rolf.

Jaclyn stood at home base looking nervous until Kevin and Nazz cheered her on. She then brushed the hair out of her eyes and waited for Rolf to roll her the ball. Rolf gnashed his teeth and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large, well sculpted bicep. Jaclyn gulped and all of the confidence drained out of her face. Rolf wound his arm up and rolled the ball even harder than he did with Kevin. Jaclyn winced, closed her eyes, and kicked as hard as she could.

The ball sailed through the air... and then bounced off a fluorescent light and smacked into Eddy, flattening him.

"Plank says, 'You're out!'" Johnny yelled.

Jaclyn turned beet red and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh! Eddy, I'm so so sorry!"

"Hahaha!" Kevin burst out laughing. "That was totally awesome, Jackie!"

"But, I got out." Jaclyn said going to the end of the line. "I didn't get our team any points."

"Who cares?" Kevin said winking at her. "It was still awesome how you brained that dork."

Jaclyn blushed and tried to hide a smile as Edd got up to home plate. His knees visibly shook and he looked incredibly nervous.

"Go get 'em Double D!" "You go Double D!" Nazz and Jaclyn cheered him on.

"Don't mess this up, Double Dork!" Kevin yelled.

Double D swallowed nervously and started sweating. "Oh dear, oh dear. I'm afraid that the added pressure to succeed is mentally handicapping my ability to do so."

Sure enough Rolf smirked, wound up his overly muscular arm, and pitched the ball towards him. Double closed his eyes, swung his leg as hard as he could... and missed completely.

"Strike one!"

And again.

"Strike two!"

The third time Double did manage to make contact with the ball...only to have Ed catch it and gleefully tried to give it back to Double D. Edd turned bright red and tried to hide under his hat.

Nazz and Kevin then went again but this time Rolf made sure to tag them out himself. Jaclyn fouled three times, each time she sent the ball flying straight into Eddy, knocking him out.

The whistle blew causing the teams to switch positions. Kevin took up the pitching position and tried to spread Jaclyn, Nazz, and Edd out between the bases. Rolf was the first to kick and by the way he and Kevin glared at each other, everyone could tell that Rolf was just as determined to get a home run as Kevin was to get him out. Kevin gave his hardest pitch and Rolf gave his hardest kick and the ball went flying. Edd tried to run after the ball and ended up tripping over his own two feet and Rolf made it to home base. Ed surprisingly was able to focus enough make it home as well, but Johnny and Eddy both struck out. Then it was Plank's turn.

Johnny set Plank up against the plate and stepped back proudly. Kevin twisted his cap backwards and rolled the ball as hard as he could.

"Um, Double D?" Jaclyn turned to Edd in confusion.

"Yes Jaclyn?" Double D smiled at her.

"Isn't Plank, um... you know a-"

The ball flew through the air and slammed into Double D knocking him over. Kevin threw down his hat angrily and Rolf's teamed cheered Plank.

"Um...nevermind."

XXXX

After gym class I finished getting books from my locker and started to walk away when I heard laughing coming from down the hall. I headed towards the sound of the noise and saw a crowd gathering around someone. I stepped closer and saw that it was Kevin in the weirdest outfit I had ever seen and hoped that it wasn't the norm around here. He was wearing a white, fluffy wool vest with no undershirt, shiny gold pants, and what looked like a pair of fish for shoes. Needless to say he didn't happy. But surprisingly...still really cute.

Rolf looked as smug as possible and made a hand motion to him. Kevin groaned, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and starting reading it.

"Ugh, I am a weak, fluffy, sapling boy cannot lift the hay out of a baby chicken coop." He read.

"Chickens!" Ed interrupted.

Kevin gave him a special glare before continuing. He talked more about being a hairless weakling and being only able to drink the milk from spotless cows raised by sheep or some such nonsense. Everyone by this point was laughing hysterically, especially Eddy who had whipped out a video recorder and was filming everything.

I had to admit, I wanted to laugh, but honestly it looked a little stupid to me. I looked over to my left and saw that Double D looked even less amused than I felt. He caught my eye and we exchanged a look of exasperation.

"That's quite enough!" he interrupted stepping into the circle. "I think that we've all had enough of this so called entertainment at the expense of the dignity of our peer."

"Aw, lighten up Double D," Nazz said making him blush a little. "It's just part of that stupid bet Kevin and Rolf made."

"Yeah Double D!" Sarah interjected in a slightly nastier tone. "Lighten up, will ya!? It's just a joke!"

"Yeah Sockhead! Stop being a downer!" "Yeah, it's just a joke!" "Stop be such a wet log, right Plank?" "Do not let your potatoes get mushy, Double D."

"Actually...I think he's right. Kevin looks embarrassed enough already. Maybe we should stop."

Everyone stopped taking and stared at me in surprise while Kevin slipped away. I felt my face heat up and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Thankfully the bell rang and everyone ran off to their next class. Edd gave me a gapped tooth smile and a nod before rushing off to class with the other two Eds. I started walking to my next class and Kevin fell into step beside me.

"Hey Jackie," He said smiling nervously and playfully elbowed me. "Um, thanks for what you did back there. It was cool of you to do it, but you really didn't really have to. Rolf and I had a bet."

"I know," I tried to remain cool, but inside my heart was pounding a mile a minute. "But it did seem a little much. Besides, it was Double D who spoke up first."

"Yeah, but," he shrugged. "You're new and speaking out took a lot of guts."

We stopped next to my class and he leaned against the door frame . Kevin fixed me with a jaunty, crooked grin and I felt my knees turn to jelly.

"You know, you're a pretty cool chick." He said.

I hate to admit it but I started to grin like an idiot and it took Nazz to pull me inside the classroom in order to get me moving. At the site of her Kevin blushed and his smile grew a little bigger.

"H-h-hey Nazz."

Nazz giggled and waved to him. "We gotta go to class Kevin, but me and Jackie are throwing a roller skating party today at my house. You should come."

"Yeah Kevin it'll be great." I said before I could stop myself. _ You don't know if you can skate or not, remember stupid?_ "B-but if you're too busy-"

"Actually it sounds awesome," Kevin hurried away as the bell rang, "See you there."

"Great."

_Great._

* * *

**A/N- Hopefully I didn't make Rolf seem too much a jerk in this but I figured that even the best guy friends love to torture each other. Reviews always loved!**


	5. Rocket Skates

I rushed back home as fast as possible in a panic.

"Skates! Skates! Must find roller skates!" My voice echoed in the empty house.

I ran upstairs and tore through the my bedroom and closet, fell down the stairs, and tore through the living room, dining room, and any other closet or room I could find. No roller skates anywhere. I was just about ready to give up when I remembered the one room I hadn't checked. It took me forever to find the right door, but eventually I made my way to the garage. There, sitting neatly in the corner next to some gardening supplies and a lawnmower were a pair of pristine roller blades.

"Okay, it's no big deal," I mumbled to myself taking the skates into the living room. "It's just roller blading. How hard can it be?"

I slipped on the skates and stood up carefully. "See it's not so hard. Whoa!"

My feet went out from under me and I landed hard on my bottom. I spent the next two hours slamming into furniture and accumulating a collection of bruises.

"Ugh!" I cried out in frustration after slamming my shin into a side table. "Why can I not skate, or kick a stupid kickball! Didn't the stupid "Author" say that I could choose who I was? Why can't I be some super coordinated, amazing athlete!?"

I turned the side table right side up again and found an folded piece of paper underneath. I unfolded it and started to read.

_Hey__Jaclyn,_

_Look, __I __think __that __you __might __have __misunderstood __something __I __told __you __earlier.__When __I __said __that __I __wanted __you __to __choose __who you __were, __I __didn't __mean __that __you __should __outright __lie. __Not __good __at __one __thing? __Try __something __else. __Not __good __at __anything?__Well __that __just __add that __to __all __the __things __that __make __you __well...you._

_P.S-__I __noticed __that __you __were __only __getting __acquainted __with __a __few __of __Peach __Creek __residents. __Branch __out __more. __You __never __know __who __might __end __up __your __closest __friends._

_ The __Author_

I sighed and tried to pick myself up again. I didn't care how many times I fell down or how many bruises I got. Kevin was going to be at Nazz's roller skate party and I was _not_going to look like a complete idiot in front of him!

Suddenly, there was a large crash and a human sized dent appeared in the side of my wall. I shrieked in surprise and three more appeared one after until a really tall guy, Ed I think, crashed through my window and destroyed my couch. There was a pair of what look like homemade roller skates with rockets attached to them on his feet.

"Holy-" I stood up shakily, torn between wanting to throttle him for wrecking my house and being genuinely concerned for him.

"Oh, good going lunk-head!" Eddy climbed carefully through my broken window. "You broke the house. Sock-head! I thought you said these were gonna work. Not wreck somebody's house!"

Double D came through next and he did _not_ look happy. "And as I've told you over and over again, Eddy, these are _prototypes!_They aren't supposed to work!"

"Haha, my head feels funny guys." Ed laughed sitting up, a couch cushion in each ear.

"_What__the__heck__are__you__guys__doing!?"_ I screeched.

The trio finally noticed me and Double D paled. As they tried to stammer out a reply I felt myself grin.

"Are these rocket powered roller skates?" I said excitedly leaning down next to Ed.

"Yup." Ed said excitedly. "Double D made them with yada yada and thingy ma-jigs."

"Really?" I looked up in sheer amazement. "That's incredible."

Edd blushed a deep red and grinned. "You really think so? Well the design was pretty simple. It was the thrust and propulsion though that was really-"

"No one cares about that, sockhead!" Eddy shoved Edd aside and grinned at me. "So you like these skates huh? Well for fifty cents you can rent them just for Nazz's skating party. So what do you say?"

"Eddy she can't wear these!" Edd said angrily. "As I've told you numerous times before they are prototypes. These are way too dangerous for Jackie."

"Can it sockhead! I'm trying to make a sale here."

"But I haven't done the secondary testing yet."

"Look, she likes the skates, she wants the skates, we sell her the skates. It's that simple."

"They need more testing, Eddy."

"We need to make money, Double D."

"More testing!"

"More money!"

"TESTING!"

"MONEY!"

"CHOCOLATE PUDDING!"

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" I broke in quickly and threw my arms around all three of them. "I think that I have a better idea."


	6. The Party

**A/N- So so sorry this took so long to update but I just finished up a semester of school and to be quite honest I actually forgot about this story. More will be coming though.**

Bright yellow lights lined the edge of the street in front of Nazz's house forming a large circle. A picnic table loaded with hotdogs, chips, cookies, and steaks stood off to one side as well as a large boom box. I stepped away from the window and looked at the time. 6:22 p.m. The skating party started about ten minutes ago, but the Eds weren't going to come over for another fifteen minutes so that we could make our grand entrance.

Rubbing a towel through my still damp hair I went into my closet to pick out the perfect outfit. My hand briefly brushed over some of the dresses but instead I went for a pair of black jeans and a dark pink t-shirt. Even after three washes my hair refused to hold volume or curl so I settled for a pink headband that had an arrangement of flowers and flowing ribbons on the side.

The doorbell rang at the same moment I heard the door slam open.

"Hey Jackie boy! We're here! Where are ya?" Eddy's voice called out from downstairs.

_Well, I guess it's showtime. _

I gave myself one last look over in the mirror and headed downstairs. Ed was rocking his head back and forth in time with a pendulum figurine that sat on a shelf and Edd was sitting pristine on the couch with his hands in his lap and a bag next to his feet. Eddy though was wondering my living room picking up and fiddling with all the knickknacks and pictures on my shelves.

"Yo Jackie, how come you don't have any pictures of you in here?" He said as he looked at a framed photograph of a giraffe.

"Um, they got lost in the move?" I shrugged.

_Bright idea Author_. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Having no pictures of me anywhere in the house totally makes me look normal._

Ed, who had been staring silently at me, suddenly spoke up. "Why are you wearing pink and flowers like a girl Jack?"

Eddy turned around and frowned in confusion. "Yeah, Jackie what're you so dolled up for?"

"W-well, you see, I, um..." I felt my cheeks grow hot and touched my headband nervously. "I-I-thought since it was a party and all..."

"Well I think she looks quite charming." Edd said throwing his friends a look. "That headband looks quite lovely."

"Thanks Double D." I said smiling.

The timer then went off and I rushed into the kitchen to pull my baked goods out of the oven. I heard the sound of sniffing and turned around to see all three of the guys floating into the kitchen behind me, sniffing the air intently.

"Oh my," Double D said clasping his hands together. "Jackie, what is that heavenly scent?"

"Oh this?" I carefully transferred my baked goods from the pan to a serving plate and covered it with a towel. "Just a little something I baked for the party. No biggie."

"BAKED GOODS!" Ed yelled gleefully. "YUM! YUM! YUM!"

He and Eddy both rushed towards me with their tongues hanging out and a hungry glint in their eyes.

"Whoa there fellas!" I was barely able to hold them back from completely devouring my hard work before the party even started. "Wait til the party. We still have to impress Kevin... and, erm, the others remember?"

"Oh yeah." Eddy got a different hungry look in his eyes. "Hurry up and put on your skates Jackie-boy, the public is waiting for our début."

XXX

I carefully put the serving plate near the back of the table and looked around. Everyone was either skating around to the music or just standing around talking. Rolf had even brought a large pig and a goat who were both wearing two pairs of roller skates. I was looking for Kevin when I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and Edd discretely pushed a small remote with a single button into my hand. He flashed me an excited smile which I nervously returned.

"Due to the many, many instances of me and my comrades', um, failed endeavors that have occurred over the years," he whispered excitedly. "I took the liberty of making you a panic button. If it gets out of control just press the button to deactivate them immediately."

_Fail? Panic? Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. _I swallowed my fear and smiled at him instead. "Gee, thanks Double D. You're a really smart guy, you know."

"Why thank you," he smiled. "And also, I took the liberty of procuring you a helmet. Safety first after all."

I grabbed the helmet and was about to thank him again when I saw Kevin and Nazz out of the corner of my eye. Kevin was wearing leather and was skating in fast circles. My heart started to beat and I instantly became distracted.

"Um, Jackie? I really think you should..."

"Sorry Double D, but I don't want to mess up my hair." I mumbled and walked towards Kevin and Nazz.

Eddy quickly intercepted me though and pulled me into the bushes. He whispered a few quick instructions into my ear and then gave the signal to Edd who mumbled something to himself and pulled out a set of controls. I quickly pulled on my skates and stood waiting for my signal.

By that time someone had pulled out a small half-pipe on which Kevin was doing impressive tricks. I would have been content just to stand with the others and watch him for hours, but then Eddy nudged to too and I stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey Kevin," Eddy called out. "Cool kiddie tricks, but have you seen my guy Jack? Show them what you got Jackie-boy."

I got myself in a ready position and in less than a second the skates roared to life. I tried to contain a shriek of initial terror as I sped towards the others. At the last-minute I remembered what we practiced earlier and just let Double D take control of my movements. He steered me in circles around the half ramp effectively impressing the other kids. When he gently brought me to a graceful stop, I did my best not to appear nauseous. After a pause the kids surrounded me with oohs and aahs.

"Whoa those skates you got sure are nifty!" Johnny cried out holding Plank for a closer view.

"Yeah those skates are totally rad." Nazz gushed. "Way better than my old ones."

Jimmy and Sarah both giggled and clamored to get a better look. "Do they come in baby blue? Where can I buy a pair?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eddy wrapped an arm around me and grinned like a shark. "If you want awesome skates like these you gotta cough up the cash."

"Hold up." Kevin stepped forward and peered at my skates suspiciously. "Jackie, are those your skates or something the dorks cooked up?"

I felt my face heat up under his glare. "W-well, they're my skates, b-but they kinda... improved them."

"Yeah, right." Sarah said snidely. "Those idiots actually made something as cool as these? I don't believe it."

"Oh yeah, Sarah?" Eddy sneered and pushed me forward. "Get ready to use that big mouth of yours to eat your words. Show her up Jackie-boy!"

I wobbled for a minute still unbalanced on my skates before I saw Double D work the remote out of the corner of my eye and the rockets roared to life. The faces of the kids zoomed by as I twisted, turned, and figured eight-ed around and around the circle.

I hit the ramp at full speed flying impossibly high up into the air. I tucked my body inwards just like we practiced, performed a mid-air somersault, and (unbelievably) landed unscathed. I panted partly from exhaustion and partly from adrenaline. The neighborhood kids stared dumbly at me for a minute before bursting wildly into cheers.

Eddy held out a jar, ready to receive payment for boots as per our plan, but instead of rushing towards him with money in their hands, they rushed towards me with excitement.

"Plank said that you are totally awesome on roller blades!"

"You were more graceful than a butterfly, but you stung like a bee."

"You've totally got to show me your moves."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Eddy interrupted angrily. "If you want to skate like Jackie-boy you have actually buy the skates first got it!? Dollar-fifty each."

"Dollar-fifty!" Sarah yelled indignantly, but she and Jimmy both dug into their pockets and headed over to Eddy followed by Rolf and Johnny.

Eddy threw me an excited and grateful grin which I happily returned. I looked around and spotted Edd in the bushes entertaining Ed with a stick. Double D caught me looking at them and shot me a bashful smile and I waved back eagerly.

"Hey, Jackie."

I turned around and saw Kevin smiling warmly at me making my heart skip several beats. He just looked so darn _cute_ in that leather jacket of his, I wish had brought a camera so I could hang a picture up in my living room. He suddenly started to chuckle and I felt my face flare up.

_Oh crap! _I thought in a panic. _Did I say any of that out loud !?_

"Um, sure." Kevin laughed turning a slight shade of red. "I don't mind posing for a couple of pics with my bike. She's a pretty sweet ride. Just oiled up her axles and everything."

"Sounds cool Kevin." I said excitedly. _Wow! He is really cool! _"Um, Kevin, I-I- was wondering...um, if..."

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A menacing baritone said.

Kevin paled and backed away slowly and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I turned around and saw the same three fighting girls from lunch glaring at me. At least two of them were. The one in the middle had such wild and curly red hair that I couldn't see her eyes at all. The menacing smirk was all that I needed to see though to know to be afraid.

"Kankers." Eddy hissed wrapping a protective arm around his jar of money.

"Someone's having a party Lee and forgot to invite us." The blue haired girl said. "But I'm more interested in who this new chick is. And where she got those cool skates. As a matter of fact..."

The blue haired girl's mean yet slightly playful smirk dissolved into a suspicious glare. "They look like something my hubby might have made."

"Uh," I tried to take a step back, but my feet slipped out from under me and I fell flat on my butt.

All three girls laughed maliciously and started to surround me. I looked around for Kevin and saw him watching me with a look of pity, but was staying as far away as possible. Eddy was doing the same thing trying to blend into the others and Double D and Ed were cowering in the bushes. Suddenly though Ed stood up with both a terrified and determined look on his face.

"I WILL SAVE YOU FROM EVIL KANKERS JACK!" He cried out leaping from the bushes with Double D's remote in his hands.

"ED NO!" Double D and I screamed in terror.

Before I could throw off the skates or even stand the skates roared to life sending me flying and knocking over the Kankers.

"Aahh!" I screamed. "Ed stoooopppp!"

"Take this evil Kanker monsters!" Ed yelled.

I flew into the Kankers again and into a mail box, some of the other kids, and into the Kankers again. Lee growled, grabbed the blond girl, waited until I was headed back towards them again, and actually threw her at me.

"Get her May!"

All I say was teeth before I was hit full force by her. She latched on to me and crawled down towards my skates. She pulled at wires randomly but that only made the rockets act more and more sporadically. They also had an extra boost of power so not only was I moving at crazy fast speed I was also six inches off the ground..

"Double D!" I yelled. "Heeeeeeeelp!"

"I'm afraid the remote is not longer functioning." He yelled back."Use the panic button!"

I fumbled for it in my back pocket and pressed the button repeatedly, but the skates refused to respond. The button blinked read and started sparking.

"It's not working!"

May and I looked at each other and screamed. "Double D!" "Lee!"

"Grab her Marie." Lee ordered her own arms out and ready.

"Yeah, yeah." She said getting into the same stance.

When we got close enough they both made a grab at us but instead of stopping us they too were forced onto this crazy ride. We were all screaming like little girls by that time and clung to each other for dear life.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." I heard Double D say. "Ed, grab Jackie."

Ed stood with a look of fierce determination on his face. "I will save you from the evil Kanker demons, Jack!"

He reached one arm out of the bushes where he and Edd was hiding and wrapped it tight around my shoulders as we sped past. _Hurk! _With a jerk I popped out of my skates while the Kankers (who each by that time had stepped on the skates) kept going along with the skates.

"We'll get you for this new girl!" Lee's scream faded into the night as she and her sisters rocketed into the distance.


	7. Diary Entry 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ Umm... I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write here. The Author said that I should talk about, um, this experiment I guess? So, yeah, it's really weird and I have to say kinda disturbing. I'm just dropped here and expected to go along with everything and try to fit in. But somehow it's not as scary as I thought it'd be. So I guess I should take about my impression of Peach Creek._

_ Most of the kids are friendly enough I guess. Well, I take that back. There are these three girls, the Kanker sisters they call them, scare me crap-less. They just seem so malicious and incredible tough. It turns out I'm not the only one who feels that way. Everyone and I mean everyone is afraid of the Kankers, especially Ed. He calls them demon for crying out loud. _

_ The rest of the kids are okay though. Nazz is sweet and really friendly, she seems to genuinely want to be friends with me. I didn't have a chance to interact much with Rolf and Johnny yet but they seem alright. A little strange but alright. Sarah scares me a little, but her and Jimmy seem like okay kids too. And then there's Kevin... Okay diary, this stays between me and you, but I have to admit... I have a total and absolute crush on Kevin. Ugh, I turn into a drooling idiot around him. Kevin is just so cool and good looking and the nicest guy ever. Kinda. I mean he's really nice to me and the others but there are three kids he doesn't seem to have of a tolerance for. The Eds; three kids coincidentally with the same first name._

_ Ed is the tallest and probably the strongest of all the kids here and even though he seems a little...slow, he's also a real sweetheart. _

_ Edd, or Double D as everyone seems to call him, is really sweet as well totally smart. And I don't mean just good grades smart. He's like super genius smart he has to be the smartest guy in the world! _

_ And then there's Eddy. He isn't bad per se, just... kinda intense which Kevin seems to find annoying. As a matter of fact. Kevin was weirdly angered by all three of the Eds. _

_ Anyhow; my first day here was pretty alright. Nazz roped me into this roller skating party and like a dummy I went to impress Kevin knowing full well that I couldn't skate, but the Eds saved my butt with these AMAZING rockets skates Double D invented. Everything went cool until the Kanker sisters showed up then everything went haywire. Everything work out though, even though the kids were about to riot trying to get their money back from Eddy, which Double D forced him to give back. But you know what really impressed everyone? The mini peach pastries that I baked. I forgot what they were called but maybe I'll copy down the recipe here. _

_ Um, I guess that's all I have to say for now, but I think that Peach Creek will be pretty...fun._

_Jackie_

**A/N- Woo! I hereby declare this story finished! But fear not readers, I'm working on the first of many sequels to Jackies adventures in Peach Creek which will have the same kinda humor that the show had. The next one lined up is called School Store Wars and should be up soon so be sure to look for it.**


End file.
